Perfectly imperfect
by PezFaberry3
Summary: A broken Bella meets an equally broken Alice. Can they become each others savior. Trigger-warning. Sucky summary but give it a try. FYI: the asteriks are breaks in the story sorry. Fixed the layout finally.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Trying my hand at some BellaxAlice twilight fiction. AU of course. I'm giving Bella, K. Stew's natural hair and eye color in the beginning of the story. This has triggers and the beginning is defiantly not for the light-hearted, neither will Alice's peologue. Trigger warning, character rape, torture, mutilation.**

******Prologue: Flashback*****  
Isabella walked down the deserted halls of her highschool. It was nearly six and she knew that they would be locking up soon. The blonde had stayed behind because of detention and after that she had finished a project due tomorrow.

Isabella couldn't lie that it had felt kinda creepy being in school this late. Plus she keep getting the feeling that someone was watching her. Isabella speed walked out of the building, into the parking lot and straight to her car. She unlocked the door and got in without looking.

The brunette locked all the car doors breathing a sigh of relief. She felt safer now that she was in her car. Isabella leaned forward to start the car but a hand from behind the seat stopped her from doing so. She tried to scream but a rag soaked in chloroform muffled any sound coming from her. The struggle she put was fruitless as she slowly but surely began to lose consciousness.

The phrase "My sweet Isabella." whispered in a gravely was the last thing the girl heard before fully losing consciousness.

Isabella woke groggily as her mind tried to make sense of what was happening. Slowly the events from before came back to her and she tried to move her hands. But they didn't move, neither did her legs. Isabella quickly noticed she was tied to a chair, her wrists bound to each arm, and her legs to the two front legs. Her mouth was gagged and all you could hear was her distorted screams of help and she struggled against her confines, tears rushing down her face.

The sound of feet could be heard as her attacker rushed to her. She couldn't see his face behind the white emotionless mask he wore. Isabella began to study everything about him. Her captor wore black timberlands, matching color cargo pants, and an army styled green sweater with black patches. She guessed he was about six feet at the most with a muscular build. Other than that there were no identifiable marks or characteristics about him.

The room they were locked in was fairly large and bare. Only thing was in there was the chair she was tied to and the table next to her. The walls were concrete as were the floor. There were no windows and it was slightly less than warm. If Isabella had to guess they were in a basement.

"Shh, shh... Don't cry my Isabella." His gravely voice rang out as he caressed her check with his hand.

She flinched away from his touch, which must of angered him because the next thing she knew the back of his hand met her face. Her cheek stung red as a small cut in the corner of her mouth bleed.

"Your being ungrateful. Look at what you made me do. I didn't want to hurt you but if you keep being a scared little bitch then I won't hesitate to do worse." He griped her face hard as he spoke harshly.

"Got it?"

Isabella nodded weakly and he released her face with uneeded force. Her attacker stood up from his bent position and left, Isabella screaming after him around the gag, for him to let her go.

It was hours before he came back. Mask firmly in place, and a bag in his hands as he approached the scared girl. He placed bag down heavily on a table next to Isabella.

"I thought we could have a little fun." Her attacker said as he pulled out pliers, knife, and a cataprot among other various tools.

"I think we'll start with some questions."

He kneels in front of her pliers in hand. He takes Isabella fingers in his free hand. Realization of what he's going to do sinks and she begins to cry mumbling out a muffled plea for him to stop.

"There's no reason to be afraid. I won hurt you unless I need to." The rag that was used to gag her is removed. "Were going start off with an easy question. Now Isabella tell me what grade are you in?"

"10th." Was her shaky reply.

He nods his head moving to hold her index finger.

"Who does your family consist of?"

"My mom and step-dad."

"I need names and where's your father? What do they do?"

"My father's dead, my mom name is Emily and she's unemployed. My step-dad Eric is a lawyer." Isabella lied.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Her attacker said shaking his head. "Your lying Isabella."

The pliers move around her thumb and are squeezed lightly.

"Your either tell me the truth or I cut off your thumb and index finger. A finger for each question."

"I-if you know that I'm lying then why do you need me to tell the truth."

"You have three seconds before I cut it off." He said completely ignoring her remark.

"1...2..-"

"My dad name is Charlie. He lives in Washington where he's the chief of police. My mom name is Renee she is unemployed. My step-dad name is Phil and he's a professional minor league baseball player." Isabella rushed out.

"Thank you. Was that so hard? I needed you to tell the truth so I could be able to trust you. Now this bit about your dad being a cop I didn't know but its nothing I can't handle."

He removes the pliers and stands up going back to the table.

"Now time for the real fun." He said as he picked up the charged catalprot.

In one swift movement the rod is placed against her neck electrocuting her. The searing pain washes over her body and she loses consciousness.

Isabella wakes up gasping for air as the cold air hits her naked and cold body. The man with mask is standing in front of her with a bucket, she assumes he used to throw water on her. Isabella quickly notices she's standing up, her arms extended above her. Her wrists are tied together and chained to a hook on the ceiling. The blondes feet dangling as her toes barely touched the ground.

The man sets the bucket down with a clang before walking closer to her. His rough hands run up her bare sides stopping at her breast before sliding down. Isabella squirms to get away from him.

"Your no fun. I barely touched you with the cattleprot and you were far gone. I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of removing your clothes. I just had to see my Isabella."

His voice irked her nerves, the condescending tone grated against her every being. She couldn't stop herself from what happened next. Her spit landed on his mask as she said harshly, "I'm not your fucking Isabella."

A growl was heard coming from him. He quickly released her and picked up his cattleprot and knife. In quick succession he pushed the rod against her skin. The cattleprot touched her breast, stomach, thigh, and the top of her womanhood leaving angry red bruises. Her cries only seemed to fuel his anger.

A slap to her face was landed, before a punch to her gut, then to her ribs. Isabella screamed in pain tears flowing freely as she shook from the intensity of it.

He came up close to her breathing heavily, hand grabbing her face.

"See that's where you're wrong. You are my mine and mine's only and I think I need to leave with a reminder of who you belong to." He said breathless.

He pushed his mask up a little. A rough kiss was pressed to her lips before he pulled back on the mask. The man put the knife above her right eyebrow.

"Now hold still or it'll be worst than it has to be."

He pressed the knife into her skin and dragged down diagonally. Isabella tried not to move her head not wanting any further damage. He stopped at her eye and continued below it, across her cheek, the bridge of her nose, and stopped at the corner of her mouth.

"Beautiful. Now you'll always be mine."

Isabella cried harder as her head became woozy. She was losing consciousness only this time she was afraid of what was going to happen she woke up.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open. She was in the same room, and position as before she lost consciousness. Isabella felt something on her face and moved it only to feel rush of pain.

"Stop moving your face or you'll open the wound again. I finally got it stop bleeding and put a bandage on it." He said from his position sitting in front of her.

He got up slowly and went over to the table where a cup of what she assumed to be water and a bottle of pills. He shook two pills in his hand and walked over to her.

"These are pain meds." He said before shoving them into her mouth. This glass of water was tipped to her lips and she swallowed the pills and water in two gulps.

He put the glass down and his hands began the path they made earlier. He didn't say anything as he began to feel around other areas. The man squeezed her boob, pinching her nipples that were beginning to harden.

Isabella hated that her body was betraying her. She wanted to throw up at the reaction he was getting from her body alone.

"You like that don't you." His gravely voice whispered. His hands began to work lower making sure not to touch any of the bruises on her. When he made it to her womanhood, he cupped her lightly.

The blonde whimpered at the pain she was feeling at being touched down their. Slowly his hands began to rub against her clit. It took a few minutes before Isabella's body began to respond to his ministrations. The masked man free hand gripped her breast, alternating between kneading the skin and tugging on her pebbled nipple.

His fingers ran through her slit gathering moisture starting to collect. He pushed a finger lubricated into her slowly and gently. When he broke her hymen she felt like crying, not just from the pain but from the fact that he took something she could never get back. In a way she would always be his, that thought alone made her tears began to flow.

One finger, slowly built up to two until he was pumping three fingers in and out of her smoothly. Isabella eyes were closed tight as she tried to think of anything other than what was happening. Soon everything just stopped and all contact was lost. The blonde cracked an eye to see him unbuckling his pants and pulling them down along with his underwear.

He squirted a good amount of clear liquid on his erect member stroking it as he moved back over to her. Isabella tried to close her legs but the threat of a repeat of what happened just hours before was enough to make her open her legs.

"That's my good girl. My sweet Isabella." The man said patronizing her.

He griped both of her thighs and moved her legs around his waist. He easily slipped into her. She thought that he was going to be rough and fast but he waited until she was accustomed to him before moving. The man moved inside her slow.

Isabella thought it was only because he wanted to torture her more, make her feel everything. Her eyes closed again as she began to think of her family that loved her so much. Fond memories of her dad began to filter through her brain and before she knew it he had removed himself from her. Isabella felt him behind her before he sheathed himself into her ass roughly.

"You're not paying attention Isabella. What where you thinking of huh? Your police officer dad. You think he's going to save you?" He said harshly as he rammed himself into her over and over again.

The pain she was feeling was unbearable, she felt as if she was getting split in two. Her tears continued to fall.

"Tell me that you like what I'm doing to. That I'm the only one who has done this to you. Tell Me!" He grunted out.

The knife she didn't notice him grab was dangerously close to her neck, a clear threat.

"I-I like what your d-doing. N-no one has done this t-t-to me." She stuttered out.

He grunted louder as he became rougher and emptied himself inside of her. He pulled out of her and went to the table to pour some chloroform on a rag.

"My sweet Isabella. You will always be mine." His gravely words was the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness again.

*****flash back over*****

Bella shoot out of the bed screaming as sweat poured down her face. Phil was the first to enter her room, her mother second. They were both at her side asking what was wrong as her mom wiped away the tears she didn't know she was crying.

It had been a year since the attack. Bella had woken up on her moms porch. When Renee found her she broke down crying and called the police. They took her to the hospital, cleaned and stitched her facial wound. They put ointment on her electrical burn marks and performed a rape kit. The seminal fluid didn't help find her attacker because he wasn't in the police's system.

She told them all she could about when, where and what happended while and before she was captured. Her dad had flew the first flight to Arizona. The fear and sadness in his eyes never left him as he was told what happened. Bella knew he blamed himself even after she told him not to.

Immediately Renee, Phil, and Charlie put her in therapy sessions. But that didn't help because Bella either told the therapist what she wanted to hear or she didn't talk at all.

Her mother and Phil was the first people to see her when she dyed her hair brown. They supported her when she said that she didn't want to go by Isabella anymore. They was there after her first day back at school. Bella told them how everyone just stared at the scar on her face but other than that they didn't make a move to talk to her. She guessed a student getting raped, tortured, and mutilated was the breaking point in having friends.

Now Bella didn't find it safe anywhere she went. But the brunette only went to school, too afraid to go anywhere else. It was getting to the point that she was terrified to be in her own house. That was when her parents suggested the move.

Renee told her that if it would make her feel more comfortable, safe then Bella could go live with her father. Bella didn't think it was going to help but she was going to try anyway at least for Renee and Charlie's sake. And that is how Bella found herself in forks living with Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2: Alices Story

Alice always knew her family was different than other kids. By the time Alice was seven she knew how to hunt and kill animals. While other kids were outside playing with there parents, Alice was learning how to kill people six or seven different ways. Instead of going to the movies with her parents, Alice watched as her family broke into strangers houses and slaughter everyone living.

Yep you guessed right, Alice was born into a small family of sociopathic serial killers. Her family consisted of her mother Suplicia, her father Aro, her uncle Alec, and her cousin Felix. Her uncle and cousin taught her everything school related she needed to know. But it wasn't like a real school experience.

Alice didn't have any friends her age. The little brunette could barely talk to anyone without her family being paranoid about someone finding out that something was different about them. Alice knew her family loved her, they were just trying to protect her; keep her safe. So Alice spent ten years of her life watching her neighbors and pedestrians interactions. She studied them, their every move, facial expression, the way they talked, all their manners were locked away in her brain.

Alice didn't think of her family as monsters. She loved them way too much to think of them that way. But she knew she couldn't kill the things that fascinated her the most. Killing animals were for her family so they could survive but killing humans was a whole different thing.

Alice had spent the whole day thinking about it, hunting and killing a human. She tried to rationalize it in her head but she just couldn't. The small brunette went to sleep that night with those thoughts at the forefront of her brain.

Bang!...Bang!...Bang! The sound of someone trying to break down the door to their house woke the sleeping family. Suplicia and Aro shot out of bed quickly going to their daughters room.

"Hey Ali- Cat come here and give mommy and daddy and hug." Aro said with a kind of emotion Alice didn't recognize.

Alice got out of the bed and hugged her mom and dad that were on one knee.

"Washington state police and the FBI!" Officers downstairs announced.

"Were armed and have the order to take the kill shot if necessary!" One female officer announced.

"Mommy and daddy are going away for awhile and we just wanted to tell you goodbye. We love you Alice, never let anyone tell you different." Her mother said with tears.

Alice noticed her father crying too. She briefly wondered what would provoke such a sorrowful action to consume both her usually strong parents. They hugged and kissed Alice one last time before standing up fully. The two adults wiped their eyes.

"Stay here Alice." Aro said.

Then they turned around and walked out the door to the stairs hands in the air.

"Were coming down! Don't shoot we're unarmed." Aro said as they descended the stairs.

Alice sat in her room listening to the voices. Soon the house was quite and somebody announced they were going to check upstairs. That's when Officer Clearwater found her. She was sitting on the floor in front of her bed.

"We have a kid." The female officer said through her shoulder walkie- talkie to dispatch.

After that its all foggy. Her family's trial was a blur of words she didn't know. All she knew was she wasn't going to see them for awhile. Only thing Alice really remembered was having therapy sessions and living in a foster home for a year. Then the Cullens came, Carlisle and his wife Esme. The two spent at least a month with her, talking to her, getting to know her before finally deciding to adopt her.

That was five years ago. Now Alice was 16 and her new family was moving back to Forks, Washington. Said brunette had a brother named Edward Masen that seemed to go through constant man periods, a sister named Rosalie Hale that was just a fucking bitch but she was very protective of her so Alice just shrugged it off. Then it was her brother Emmet McCarty who was a huge teddy bear and possibly her favorite, then there's Jasper Hale he's Rosalie's twin and looks to be pain all the time. Alice always wondered what happened to those two that made them the way they are now.

But Alice refrained from asking such personal questions since no one actually knew of her childhood and her other family. Only Carlisle and Esme knew some, actually they knew very little. She knows the others (except for Emmet) thinks she's weird. Alice is the quiet, observant, and very private one of their band of misfits. Some of the time the brunette will just look at you in fascination, head slightly tilted to the side as if you were the most interesting thing ever. But beside all of her unusual quirks Alice was also the most laid back, nonchalant, and graceful one of them all.

Alice pulled into the drive way that she lived in for four years of her life. She still remembered how to get here like the directions were etched into her head. Alice led the pack of cars behind her holding her siblings, parents, and their belongings. She eased her yellow Porsche into the garage before parking and getting out. The brunette quickly helped unload the boxes from the four cars.

The house was still the way they left it. Only places that were missing anything was their rooms and Carlisle's office. Alice carried her boxes up to her room before closing the door. The brunette went through her method of checking that every inch of the room was same before unpacking the few boxes she had. She set up her desk with her laptop, printer, and other little knick knacks she'd obtained over the last year.

When her room was completely unpacked and set up the way she liked it Alice laid down in her bed. She closed her eyes lightly finding an odd comfort in the silence that surrounded her. That was one of the things she had begged Esme to do, make her room sound proof, inside and out. No sound came out and no sound came in.

Alice relaxed as her mind wandered to tomorrow. She was going to be attending Forks high as a Junior. That thought made a small smile appear on her face. She couldn't wait to see the changes in some of her favorite "studies".

**A/N: Okay how did you like Alice's side of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway of the quaint two bedroom house. The police officer cut off the car and got out, with Bella following. He handed her the keys to unlock the door as he unloaded her luggage.

Bella sat the keys on the table next to the door. She looked around the ground floor. Everything was the same since the last time she was here. Charlie came in with the bags and lead her upstairs to her room.

"So do you like it? The sales lady helped pick out the sheets."

Bella nodded, "Yeah I love it. Thanks."

Charlie nodded before letting himself out.

"Oh and one more thing. I like your hair Bella it suits you nice." Charlie said with a blend of awkwardness and sincerity.

"Thanks." Bella said sort of surprised.

He nodded before leaving shutting the door behind him. Bella looked over every aspect of her room. Nothing had changed except for the sheets. She ran her hand over her desk remembering when she used to sit there when she was younger and draw. Bella didn't draw anymore. She tried to after the attack but they all ended up being very dark and depressing.

A honk from outside startled her. The brunette walked over the window to see her old friend Jacob and his dad Billy. Bella made her way downstairs and out the door. Jacob engulfed Bella in a bear hug making her tense at the sudden contact. The tall boy noticed this and let her go.

"I'm sorry Bells did I make you uncomfortable." He said concerned, using his childhood nick name for her.

"No. No you just caught me by surprise that's all." Bella explained.

"Bella come here for a second I want to show you something." Charlie said.

She walked over to him and looked at the pick up truck parked behind her dads cruiser. It was black with silver trimming. Bella guessed it was an old model from the bulging body work and frame of the car.

"Here you go. It's for this hunk of metal. I won't be able to take you to school so I got you car. Jacob fixed it up for you." Her dad said handing her the keys.

"Wow...thank you so much."

"No problem Bells." Charlie teased lightly.

That's what Bella loved about her dad. He didn't hover like Renee and Philip. After the attack he didn't treat her like she was a piece of glass. Even when he called every once a week he kept the conversations light. Charlie treated her like nothing happened. It gave Bella a sense of normality.

"Get in and start her up." Jake said with a smile.

They got in and Bella started the car. The truck came to life with a soft purr she didn't expect to hear.

"You must be a great mechanic." Bella said in awe.

"The best on the res." He said cocky.

Bella mentally made the decision that Jake was probably going to be her best friend. The tanned boy still joked with her like when they were younger. But the icing on the cake was that Jake didn't stare at her scar. He glanced at it when she came down but after that he looked past it. Jake didn't look at the scar when his eyes landed on Bella, he looked at the girl underneath.

It was hours later before Jake and Billy left. Charlie and Billy had made some steaks and Jake and her made sides. Bella gave Charlie a tentative kiss on the forehead before retiring to her room. The brunette stripped out of her clothes and walked into her bathroom. She turned on the shower and waited for it to get to hot before getting. Bella scrubbed the grime off her body and washed the charcoal smell out of her hair before she just stood there and let the hot water wash over her, soothing her.

When the water had cooled down considerably the brunette got out. Bella grabbed a towel wrapped it around herself before exiting the room. The brunette sat at her desk and brushed her hair gently before getting up to stand before the mirror on the back of her bathroom door. Bella dropped the towel and let her eyes roam over her figure.

Slowly her hands joined the journey, traveling over pale skin and lingering on bruises. Her hands stopped above her bare womanhood. She gazed at the permanently bruised flesh and felt the bile rise in her throat as memories came back to her. The pain was still fresh in her mind as she let a tear go.

Bella had thought about growing the hair to cover the hideous mark but her skin was burned so badly that it didn't grow enough hair to cover it. Bella wiped away a stray tear before putting on a plain matching black bra and panty set. Bella got into bed slipping under the cool covers. She laid there silently trying to will herself to sleep. It was hours before her body finally succumbed to exhaustion.

But she didn't sleep for long. Soon jolting awake from the nightmareous images the played over and over again in her mind. Two or three hours had passed and Bella saw it was 5:00 am. Reluctantly the brunette got up knowing that getting a hour or two of sleep wasn't happening. Bella brushed her teeth and put on deodorant. The brunette dressed herself casually in a pair of dark blue jeans with brown stitching and a brown belt to match. She slipped on a plain navy blue crew neck t-shirt and black on black converse.

Around 5:30 Bella made her way downstairs. She pulled out a carton of eggs, dry pancake batter, and bacon. The brunette was used to cooking since Renee burned instead of cooked and Philip was more of baker. The baseball player didn't know how to scramble eggs but he could make a really good dessert. Bella knew her father could cook, very well actually and that's was were she acquired the skill. But she liked cooking, it was one of the few things she did that didn't remind her of the attack.

Around 6 o'clock the food was ready and the table was seat. Charlie hadn't needed to be told as he was coming down the stair dressed fully.

"Smells and looks great Bells. I'm happy you didn't forget the skills I taught you." Charlie said as he made his way to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup, and topped off Bellas.

He sat down and began to eat, Bella following after. When they were finished Charlie cleared the table and washed the dishes. After he was done Charlie put on his coat, and Bella shrugged hers own too. They exited the house together and Charlie locked up before giving Bella a quick side hug.

"Have a good day at school." Charlie said before getting in his car.

Bella just nodded before getting in the truck parked behind the cruiser. Slowly Bella pulled out and began heading towards her school. Charlie drove in the opposite direction heading to the police station.

Bella parked her truck before hopping out, book bag in tow. Bella ignored the few stares that she received from the students in the parking lot. As the brunette made her way into school a greasy haired boy walked up to her.

"Hi I'm Eric Yorkie. You must be the new girl Isabella Swan." He said enthusiatically.

Bella flinched at the use of her full name. "It's just Bella."

"Oh sorry. I heard-well actually this whole town heard what happened to you. You know the chief of police daughter going through what you went through really spreads like wild fire. So I just wanted to be the first person to introduce myself since I know kids can be cruel." He rambled quickly.

Bella felt a honored a little that someone would go through all that trouble for her, when the friends she used to have back in Arizona couldn't even look at her.

"Thank you."

"No problem. So do you need help finding your way around."

"What do you see when you look at me?" Bella asked abruptly.

The boy was shocked and scrambled to get his bearings. He didn't know what to say.

"What do you want me to see?" He asked honestly.

"A normal teenage girl. Not a rape victim or some girl that went under terrible circumstances." Bella said seriously.

"Then that's what I see. A normal teenage girl." Eric said smiling.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on let's get you to the office so you can get your locker number and schedule." Eric offered.

As Bella was being lead to the office she knew that Forks was definitely going to be different from Arizona. 


	4. Chapter 4

****Alice Side****  
"Come on Alice." Emmet said nudging his sisters foot.

Alice head snapped to Emmet from the window she was gazing out of.

"Here's your schedule and locker assignment."

Alice took the piece of paper being handed to her. She stood up with a mumbled "thanks" before walking out the office. Alice had to go to her locker, find her class and if she had enough time check on her studies. The brunette walked down the crowded hall looking for her locker.

"625." Alice whispered checking that the numbers were a match. She quickly learned her combination before looking for her class.

The bell rung when Alice finally found her class. She made her way to the back of her Literature class. Alice loved Literature it was one of the few subjects that relied on how you interpret things.

The two hours after went by fast and before Alice knew it, it was lunchtime. She met up with her siblings outside. Emmet and Edward were playing around, Rosalie was scowling at everything that passed her eyesight(even squirrels), and Jasper was just leaning against the Jeep.

"Hey you guys coming to lunch or what?" Alice said.

Emmet stopped and put his hand on the crown of Edwards head stopping him from advancing.

"Yeah, I could definately eat right now." Emmet said with a huge smile on his face.

"You can always eat, whenever and wherever you huge bear." Jasper said in his smooth southern drawl.

That's another thing Alice didn't understand. Jasper had a southern accent but Rosalie sounded like any other person from the north. It always made her wonder if Jasper was faking it or maybe they weren't actually twins.

"Come on Alice." Emmet said.

"Huh." Alice said as she came back to the here and now.

"Sometimes I wonder where you go off to in that head of yours. We're going to lunch." Emmet said with a light chuckle.

Alice just nodded her head and followed the group. From her Vantage point outside she could see her four studies.

Study number 1. Eric Yorkie  
Number 2. Angela Weber  
Number 3. Jessica Stanley  
Number 4. Matt Newton

All four of them served the same purpose. Their interactions with the other studies and people around them. But now it was slightly different she could compare how they interacted now to the way they did before she left.

As Alice entered the cafeteria the breath taking girl from earlier looked her way. When Bella saw Alice staring she turned away back to her group. Alice wondered if she should have five studies but ultimately ruled it out. This girl was different, something about her drew Alice to her.

****ALL POV****  
Bellas day hasn't been any better since Eric dropped her off at the office. She went through the routine of finding her locker and then her class. In her class she didn't sit by anybody. The teacher didn't ask her to stand in front of the class to introduce herself. For the most point everybody already knew her.

Eric had somehow found her last class before lunch. He dragged her to the lunch room and over to his group of friends.

"Hey everyone this is Bella. Bella this is Angela, Mike, Jessica, and Lauren." Eric announced before whispering in her ear. "Don't pay any mind to Lauren or Jessica if they start asking inappropriate questions."

Eric directed her to a seat between Jessica and Angela.

"Bella I'm taking orders and since we're the only people without lunch I'm only taking yours. So what do you want?"

"Ummm what do they have?" Bella asked not liking the attention on her.

"Salad, nachos, and hamburger with fries."

"Can I have a salad with a water."

"Sure. I'll be right back."

Eric dashed off to the lunch line.

"So Bella how are you liking Forks?" Angela questioned.

"The school or the town?"

"Both."

"Oh well the town is still as I remembered, small. And school is actually refreshing." Bella said looking at Angela.

"Is it the new faces or..."

"It's you guys actually. You don't just stare at me. Y'all talk to me like I'm a human being. Usually I only have my dad for that."

"Well I'm glad that were not like the other assholes." Eric said as he placed the lunch tray in front of Bella. "I didn't know what dressing you liked so I got you a cup of all three."

Eric sat down next to Mike and began to eat. The sound of the door opening behind her made Bella turn around. Five teenagers walked in.

"Those are the Cullens. They left for a year but I guess they're back. The big one is Emmet, don't worry he's harmless. Next is Edward he's hot but unless your into constant bitching and moaning than he's not your type. Here come the wonder twins, Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie is the bitch and Jasper is the mute. Last but not least is Alice, she's quirky but she's also anti-social. They're all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife." Jessica explained before turning back to the table.

Bella looked at each of the teens in succession. When her eyes finally landed on Alice, her breath hitched a little. The girl was beautiful in her own way. She was different from the others, more resigned than her siblings. Slowly but surely there eyes meet and locked, green eyes taking in blue. It was only a few moments but it felt like a life time before Bella blushed and turned back to her table.

Alice took her seat at the round table next to Jasper. Her eyes made their way back to Bella's table. She observed how they were all immersed in light conversation. She wondered briefly how it would feel to be that open around people. That she could speak so freely to others without them thinking she was weird.

Fingers snapping in front of her face brought Alice out of her thoughts. She glared at the sibling that was stupid enough to put their fingers in her face.

"Sorry Alice, I was just trying to get your attention. Edward wanted to know if you wanted lunch." Jasper said honestly sorry for messing with Alice. The blonde wouldn't admit it to anyone but Alice actually scared him.

"It's fine. Yeah I'm getting lunch, why?" Alice said with a shrug.

Edward smirked a little before speaking. "Can you come help me get lunch for the table."

"Ask Emmet or Rosalie."

Edward sighed, "Look Alice can you just help me please. Rosalie says she isn't eating and Emmet is being Emmet right now. So that only leaves you or Jasper."

Alice looked at the huge boy and sure enough he was being Emmet which meant he was being a butthole. The huge boy had sat there acting like he couldn't hear anything Edward was saying to him. He usually only acted that way when he was hungry or if Edward pissed him off. She thought it was probably both.

"Fine. Come on."

Alice got up and followed Edward to the lunch line. Alice grabbed two trays and began to move down the line. She got nachos for herself before moving on to Emmet tray.

"What does the bear want?"

"Burger and fries." Edward said distractedly.

His eyes had landed on Bella and he couldn't look away.

"Hey Alice, your pretty observant. You know the sit back listen type."

"Yeah and..." Alice trailed off.

"What do you know about her. What's her story?" Edward asked nodding to Bella.

Alice looked at the brunette girl and shrugged.

Bella feels eyes on her and looks up. She sees Alice and Edward(is those the names Jessica told me) staring at her.

"It looks like you have some admirers." Jessica says. The rest of the table look at the two Cullens discreetly.

Alice and Edward notice that they've been spotted staring at Bella. The two turn back to the lunch line.

"That was awkward." Edward whispered.

Alice nods and pays for Emmets lunch before she swiped her school ID. Edward does the same and soon they're going back to sit down.

"So do you like the girl or something?"

"No, I don't even know her. She just looks interesting." Edward said honestly

Alice sits down and slides Emmet his tray, who begins to tuck in. Edward does the same before he begins to eat. Alice glances one more time at Bella and finds that the brunette is looking at her too. Alice shakes her head and turns to her tray and begins to eat.

After lunch Bella went to her locker. She grabbed her books before going to her biology class. When the brunette entered the class, the teacher greeted her with a soft smile.

"You must be Bella. Can you please go take a seat next Edward." Mr. Banner said pointing to the copper head boy.

Bella mentally groaned at the fact she was being partnered up with Edward. She didn't feel like enduring his staring. Bella took the next to him and pulled out her biology book the librarian gave her this morning.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." Edward said with a gentle smile and a extended hand.

Bella looked at his hand in surprise. She didn't think he was going to talk to her let alone offer his hand to shake.

"I'm Bella Swan." Bella said and took the offered hand in hers.

"It's nice to meet you Bella."

Edward then turned toward the front of the class as the teacher began to speak. Bella does the same.

"Alright class were just gonna be going over some basic concepts you all should know. A little review from last year."

Mr. Banner proceeded to pass out two worksheets to each pair of students. "It's front and back. You can work with your lab partners, just keep the noise down."

When he came over to Bella he passed her the papers while speaking in a lower tone. "You should finish pretty quickly Bella. If Edward needs help, could you help him please. You know he's kinda." He pulled a face before walking to the next table.

Bella nods, and Edward chuckles lowly.

"I'm guessing you must be pretty smart." Edward said with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah I guess. I never got anything less than B."

Edward nods as he begins to write. "Don't worry I'm not as air headed as he made me seem."

"Okay."

Bella starts her work. It's not long before she has finished. The brunette sits there and waits for the others to finish.

"Hey Bella, I just wanted to say sorry about lunch. Me and my sister didn't mean to stare at you and make you feel awkward."

"It's fine. I'm used to the staring."

Edward looks at the side of Bella's head noticing that since she sat down they haven't made eye contact.

"Well I just wanted to say sorry." Edward said before returning to his work, answering the last question.

"Alright guys time up. Pass the papers up so we can get into the ice breaker work sheet."

Bella does as told. Mr. Banner collects the worksheets before passing out another worksheet.

"Okay this is a interview so you can get to know you partner better. Seeing as though your stuck with them until the end of the semester. So you ask you partners the questions on the sheet and write down their answers. You flip it over and you get asked the questions. Pretty easy, so you can start." The teacher said.

"Do you want to start asking the questions?" Edward asked.

"Sure." Bella said with a shrug. "How old are you?"

"17."

"Where were you born?"

"England."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Favorite color? I don't have one."

Bella writes down the answers dutifully and before she knows it, its her turn to answer questions.

Edward clears his throat and uses a fake interview voice "Okay Bella, how old are you?"

"16." Bella responded not caring about Edward's obvious attempt to make her laugh.

"Wow your young. Where were you born?"

"Here in Forks."

"Favorite color?"

"Navy Blue."

"What are your hobbies?"

"I don't have any."

"Okay, well what do you do for fun?"

Bella shrugs, "I don't do anything for fun."

Edward looks surprised. "Come on, a pretty girl like you doesn't have any hobbies or fun? I can't believe it."

Bella feels tears well up in her eyes at the compliment. She knows she should feel happy that someone called her pretty especially after they've seen her scar. But she knows she's not pretty, far from it actually.

"Hey Bella are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's not that. Can you just ask me the next question?"

Edward pouts a little but asks the next question. Bella answers and soon they're passing their papers forward.

"Okay I'll read these at home and it'll help me get know my class better." Mr. Banner said.

"Shouldn't you fill out one for us to read since your learning about us." A girl in the front said.

"True, so I'll fill out one of these tonight and then read it to you guys tomorrow. Deal?" The teacher suggested.

The bell rings and everyone packs up and exits the classroom. Bella makes her way to the gym. She goes to Coach Clapp's office.

A soft knock interrupts the Coach. A gruff male voice is heard behind the door.

"Come in."

Bella enters and sits down in front of the teacher.

"You must be Bella. Your dad told me that you might not want to change out in the open so feel free to use the one of the private stalls. The uniforms consists of shorts and crew neck shirt, do you want pants?"

"I don't want to be treated differently than any of the other girls."

"Alright, tell me what size you wear and sign this sheet saying you got two sets of the clothes." The coach says as he goes to the closet behind him.

"I wear a medium in shirts and a small in shorts."

Coach turns around with navy blue running shorts, and gray jogging shorts that have a navy blue school emblem. A navy blue shirt and gray shirt.

"Here you go. Your locker number is 24 and the combination is 3,12,30. Now go get changed, class starts in five minutes."

Bella take the clothes being handed to her and exit the office. She finds her locker that is in the back, that has only one more locker on the other side. Bella notices its close to a private stall, that has a door and a shower in it. The brunette puts up her items and changes in the stall.

When she comes out Alice is at the other locker changed and putting her belongings away. Bella puts her clothes in the locker neatly.

Alice turns to look at the person coming out of the stall. She's surprised to see it's Bella. Edward had come complaining to her about how he thought he had upset the girl. Now she had the girl alone with her. All she had to do was introduce herself.  
"Hey, your Bella right?" Alice says in a low voice.

Bella jumps a little, thinking Alice wasn't going to say anything.  
"Yeah, and your Alice." Bella responded without turning to face Alice

"How do you know my name?"

"This girl named Jessica told me at lunch."

"Oh, okay. Well I wanted to apolo-"

"Save it. Your brother already did it." Bella interrupted.

Alice didn't hear any malice behind her words. So she shrugged it off. "Okay, well I'll leave you alone."

Bella listened to the fading squeak of Alice's shoes. Bella sighs and drops her head forward. She couldn't believe that she actually missed when people would just ignore her. It was easier to be invisible. Bella didn't have to worry about if the people around her had any ulterior motives. She knew what they thought of her. But now she didn't know if they were talking to her to be nice or if it was just a running joke to see how broken she was after the attack. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alice couldn't deny that she secretly hated her counselor. The lady gave her gym as her final class of the day. She hated gym. The concept of being a good sport, and a team player was just one she didn't care for. Add the fact that Alice couldn't get Bella's words out of her head and the class just got that much worse.

Alice couldn't be any more grateful when Coach told them to go change. She was the first girl in there, quickly locking herself in a private stall. When she exited, Bella was sitting on the bench clothes in hand. The scarred beauty quickly brushed past Alice into the stall.

Alice didn't understand why but Bella's action actually pissed her off. The brunette put her uniform away, slamming her locker before storming away.

Emmet was waiting by her car when she exited the school. He could tell the brunette was pissed. The brunette boy knew not to say anything. Alice kept her feelings to herself no matter what. Emmet got in the car the moment Alice unlocked it.

It wasn't long before they were pulling into their garage. Emmet had to admit that Alice driving had made him scared. She was going at least 100 mph on a residential street. He turns were more like she was drifting. Hell the smaller brunette didn't even care about her car getting dirty from the dirt roads. Honestly Emmet needed to go lay down before he lost his lunch.

Alice stomped up to her room and locked herself inside. She was mad that she put herself out there. Clearly her staring had made Bella angry. Now she had burned the bridge of that friendship without talking to the girl. Alice couldn't believe she actually tried to talk to Bella.

Alice flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling in contempt. She pushed down the feelings that came with being laid there for hours breathing slowly as ahem calmed. A knock at the door was only reason she got out of bed.

Alice opened it to see Esme on the other side. Her warm smile made Alice feel better instantly.

"Alice dinners ready. Emmet told me that you had a bad day at school so I made you favorite. Spaghetti, baked salmon and garlic bread with extra olive oil." Esme said her voice soothing to Alice's restless soul.

Sometimes Alice couldn't believe how dependent she had become to her adopted family. Esme could calm her instantly with a look. It was at these moments of clarity, when she realized how much she loved the Cullen. These moments was when guilt consumed her. Alice felt guilty that she had began to love another family, that someone else was her mother and father. Most of all Alice felt the guilt that came with what her true family was, what she was becoming. Alice felt as if she didn't deserve their love half of the time, she was born to be a monster and monster's didn't love.

A hesitant hand was put on her shoulder. "Are you okay Alice?"

Alice shrugged off the hand as she loomed at Esme. "I'm fine. Thank you for the thought but I'm really not hungry."

"Oh. Well can you please eat a little for me. It will make me feel so much better knowing you at something today." Esme pleaded.

Alice guilt came back full force. She couldn't say no to Esme especially after she and her husband took her in. "Ok I'll eat a little."

A bright smile broke out on Esme face. "I'll bring you up a small portion just go make yourself comfortable."

Alice left her door open as she sat at her desk waiting for Esme. It wasn't long before the mahogany headed woman came back with a saucer. Alice took the plate that had a meager amount on it.

"Thank you Esme."

"You don't have to thank me." Esme said before making her way to the room's entrance/exit.

Alice looked at the woman leave. The thought to ask her to stay and sit with Alice entered the brunette's head just a quick as it left. The small brunette ate the food before taking a shower and going to sleep.

****Break****  
Bella laid in bed, her room dark as she stared at the ceiling. The only amount of light coming from the luminescient moon. Events from the day playback in her head, from her meeting Eric to gym with Alice.

The attention wasn't anything new but people actually talking to her was. She wanted to believe that Eric's group of friends wanted to be her friends and actually get to know her. Then the Cullens or more importantly Edward and Alice.

Their blatant staring at lunch had unnerved Bella a bit. She want expecting to have Edward talk to her and be interested in her. Even if it was what the assignment called for. His sister Alice was especially different from the others from what she could tell from gym. The smaller brunette had went from 0 to 30 in a class period. Bella noticed that Alice watched everything around her and true to Jessica's words she was anti-social.

Bella briefly pondered what had pissed off Alice so much during gym. It couldn't be what someone said because the girl didn't talk to anyone. Maybe it was what she said in them locker room that made the brunette lose her cool. Bella sighed, it wasn't the time or place to try and figure out Alice Cullen.

Bella rolled onto her side, hand under her head as she willed herself to sleep.

**Break**  
The first week of school for both Bella and Alice was the same as the first day minus the constant staring. Edward still talked Bella's ear off every chance he got. If it wasn't him complaining about the school/teachers then it was about his parents and siblings. Sometimes Bella wondered if the copper head kid ever shut up. But she thinks the worst part is when he is not talking.

'I know shocker right?' Whenever Edward didn't talk then that meant a moody Edward which meant a slightly annoyed Bella. The class would be filled with huffs and puffs, whines, groans, and a stuck out bottom lip from no one other than Edward. The work was unproductive and god forbid that they had a lab.

Bella thought it was a shame that it was only the first week of school. She made a mental note to beg Mr. Banner to get her a new lab partner, specifically one without constant talking and mood swings.

On top of all that Alice never talked at all. It was like sharing that part of the locker room with a brick wall. But I guess she could understand after all if Bella had it her way she wouldn't talk to anyone either. Their locker room time seemed tense like a volcano waiting to erupt. Bella never thought she would want someone to talk so badly.

The week hadn't been any better for Alice either. Other than learning a few new things about her 6. One of the things was the 6 were basically a group of couples. Another as that Jessica had become attached to Laurens hip. The rest was unimportant.

Alice was extremely tired of Edward's constant whining that Bella didn't like him. Or that Bella never talks. She would think living with two people that basically say a minimum of 50 words a day would have prepared him. Alice just sits there and listens or she pretends to listen as her thoughts consume her every being.

And then its Bella. The one person she just wants to yell at in frustration. The girl makes her want to stick her neck out and be her friend. But then again Bella is the only person that she can't read. Her body language is different, the way she acts and talks leaves Alice intrigued. Every fiber in her being wants to talk to the girl again but Alice brain(the sensible part of her) tells her the truth. Alice is dangerous and everything about Bella screams guarded. She could hurt the taller brunette, especially since the visions has gotten worst.

Alice only ever told her therapist about the nightmarish visions, images she would get unexpectedly even during school. Sometimes its her or sometimes its her family but its always a different victim. Their screams are different, the fear in the eyes are the same everything is contrasting but at the same time everything's identical. But its not just the gory visions, they all seem so real. Alice would believe they were real if when she came back that she was still wherever she was at before the visions. She doesn't think she could ever bring herself to tell the Cullens.

"Alice are you alright? You've been in your head since I met up with you at the final bell." Emmet asked concern.

The simple question make the others turn their attention to Alice.

"I-I'm fine. You have to get a ride from the others since I have a session today." Alice explained as she got in her car.

Emmet just nodded in understanding before getting in the back of the siblings jeep. He tried to not let Alice behavior get him down but sometimes the girl looked dead inside. Maybe that was just the wall she put up but it was enough to make Emmet worry about her.

"Don't worry Emmet, Alice is a big girl. She'll be fine." Rosalie said as she sat next to him in the back.

A small smile made its way to his lips. "Yeah your right. Alice has probably been through stuff we don't even want to know about."

"Yeah probably." Rosalie agreed silently. Edward started the car and the four of them made their way home.

****Break****  
Alice sits inside her therapists waiting room. She got there thirty minutes early, so that meant she had to wait. When she got here she was hopping her therapists would be free but the receptionist quickly dashed that hope. Alice checks the time on her phone 2:50, just ten more minutes and then she could pour out all of her crazy thoughts to reasoning ears.

"Alice Cullen." The receptionist softly called.

Alice head snapped to the older girl quickly.

"Dr. Sutherland will see you now."

Alice nodded and stood up. She made her way down the hall in consistent strides. A soft knock is placed against the door. Dr. Sutherland opens door. Her red hair curl and wild, a soft smile is upon her face, her green eyes exuding warmth.

"Good evening Alice. I'm glad to see you. If you don't mind taking a seat in here while I finish up." The doctors voice is soothing.

"Umm sure." Alice enters and takes a seat as the doctor enters the therapy session room off to the left.

Alice never understood what the other waiting room was for when each therapist had their own. Maybe it was for newcomers, or just a place to pay. Maybe its for when parents, or friends, or a significant other takes another person and has to wait. She guessed the personal waiting areas were for patients. Kinda like a sanctuary.

It's not long before the session room door opens. It doesn't surprise her that a female walks out since Dr. Sutherland specializes in helping women. But what does surprise her is that its Bella that walks out. They make brief eye contact, and Alice wants to say something, anything.

"H-hey Bella." Alice stuttered out.

Bella looks surprised but responds with a soft, "Hey" before slipping out the office.

Dr. Sutherland just looks on before addressing Alice.

"You know Bella?"

Alice stands up makes her way into the room. "Yeah we have gym together."

Dr. Sutherland nods as she closes the door. She strides over to her armchair that is across from Alice's.

"So how have you been transitioning back into Forks?"

It's a simple question that holds alot of information. Alice knows Dr. Sutherland isn't looking for a word answer or even an answer that answers the question. The doctor wants to know about her relationships with others.

"Well Dr. Suth-" "

" Alice, I thought I told you we were on first name basis. Please call me Victoria." Victoria said politely.

Alice only nods, remembering that Dr.-Victoria had make that a rule when she first started seeing her. It was to relax Alice and make her feel like she was talking to a friend.

"Right,Victoria. lIt's been good I guess. I don't have any friends still but Emmet and I have been getting closer." Alice offers.

"Mhm and what about the six people you used to observe a year ago. Do you still do that?"

"Uh yeah I do actually." Alice mumbled out, her head down ashamed of herself.

"There's no need to be ashamed Alice. So have you been doing the exercises I gave you to help you talk to others."

"No I haven't. I tried them when we first moved away but I got afraid."

Victoria looks at the small girl in front of her. It breaks her heart that someone as great as Alice is so afraid to talk to anyone, let alone her family. Victoria had told Alice to partake in more family activities; movie night, game night, dinner, heck even car pooling for christ sakes.

"Why are you afraid?"

"I might hurt them. I can hurt them, all I have to do is let go of my control." Alice said seriously.

This wasn't new for Alice to say but it was usually a fleeting thought. Now Alice was serious.

"You wouldn't let go of control unless you want to hurt them. Do you want to hurt them Alice?" Victoria asked. She never took notes while she was having a session with Alice. Everything they said was recorded but no one knew that but her.

"I could want to, if I get angry. The first day of school I had breakfast with the family and Rosalie just rubbed me the wrong way. I didn't even have control over what I said. If it went on for any longer then I'm sure I would've lost it." Alice said looking at her hands.

"Do you think hurting Rosalie would've solved anything?"

"I don't know, maybe. I used to hunt and kill animals. I've watched my family torture and kill a lot of people. I saw how hurting their victims made them euphoric. I can feel, and imagine the feeling I would get from killing others. The visions have become stronger, more frequent. I get them at least four times a week now. Sometimes in the middle of class, sometimes its more than just one a day. I used to believe that I couldn't ever bring myself to do what my family did. I thought my love, and intrigue for Humans would be enough. But as I get older that resolve begins to break and I can imagine myself killing. I can imagine the victims blood curdling screams as get my rocks off on their agony. I know its wrong to admit this but I have to. Maybe you can help me get these thoughts out of my head." Alice had this far away look in her eyes that quickly focused as she began to speak to Victoria.

This was the part Victoria hated. When she got(when Alice let her) into Alice's head. She knew not to expect pretty thoughts out the daughter of serial killers. But it still made her worry that maybe she wouldn't be able to save Alice from herself, from her biological family.

"Alice you are better than your old family. You have love and a chance at a normal life. A life away from your real family, away from murders, blood, and violence. I think you may need to see me for four times a week. I also believe that you won't ever be able to not let that chapter of your life rule you unless you go visit your family. So I'm going to talk to the courts and Esme and Carlisle to let you talk to your birth family. You can ask them questions and get some closure. Okay?"

Alice nods. "Yeah, that might work. Will you come with me?"

Alice pleading eyes are what make Victoria say, "Of course I will."

Alice let's out a breath of relief before looking at them clock behind Victoria, 3:45.

"Can I go please."

Victoria looks at the clock before turning to look at Alice.

"Yeah be my guess. I believe we got through some big things today so I'll condone you leaving 15 minutes early."

Alice meets her response with a gracious smile as she stands. Victoria shows Alice out before paging the receptionist for the next patient


End file.
